Insignificant pride
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Momentos donde Oikawa piensa en el instituto que le ha visto crecer y del cual sin duda alguna, no se arrepiente de haber elegido. Ni él, ni su orgullo. [Iwaoi week]


Último día de la Iwaoi Week de Junio. Mi OTP se merece mil fics, y por supuesto, mil fics mejores que los míos. Pero hago todo lo que puedo.

Advertencias: Spoilers del manga. Capitulo 148.

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **D** ay 7: **A** obajōsai

* * *

 _ **I**_ _nsignificant pride_

.

Al principio dudó de que instituto sería al que fuera. Una gran parte de Kitagawa Daiichi iba al instituto Aobajōsai. Era una buena opción. Desde luego no iría a Shiratorizawa aunque el mismísimo entrenador se lo pidiera de rodillas. Su destino no era jugar con Ushiwaka-chan, sino contra él.

Cuando Iwaizumi le comentó que Aobajōsai era un buen lugar y en el cual podrían al fin vencer a Ushijima, lo tuvo claro.

Seguiría mejorando en ese instituto. No sabía si Tobio también iría a ese pero no importaba en ese momento. La equipación verde agua y blanca era la siguiente que quería vestir.

Aobajōsai era su siguiente parada en el largo camino que aún tenía por recorrer.

* * *

Siempre había sido popular. Su madre le contaba que desde que era bebé e iba en carrito derretía al género femenino. Las mujeres mayores perdían las babas ante su dulzura y encanto infantil y despertaba el instinto maternal a las más jóvenes.

Encantaba al género femenino desde siempre.

Cuando estuvo en primaria las niñas se le declaraban.

«Me gustas, Tooru-kun.»

Ya estaba acostumbrado aunque no le daba mucha importancia. Le gustaba jugar con Iwaizumi y estar con sus otros amigos. No le interesaban las niñas. Además en esa época la mayoría de niños decían que las chicas eran desagradables. Cosas de niños.

Cuando llegó a secundaria su popularidad siguió el curso. Algunas chicas se le declaraban. Con el mismo patrón.

«Me gustas, Oikawa-kun.»

Esta vez era «Oikawa» y esta vez se lo pensaba antes de rechazarlas. Pero seguía sin tener interés. Ni interés ni tiempo. Debía ser más fuerte. Entrenar más y ser mejor. No dejar que Tobio le superara, no dejarse vencer. Tenía que ganar. Solo él. Ganar.

Cuando Iwaizumi le dio el cabezazo y le reordenó los pensamientos toda su percepción cambió. Pero aún así, prefería jugar al lado de Iwaizumi con una pelota en cualquier descampado que pasar tiempo con una chica a la que solo le importara su cara bonita.

Cuando llegó al instituto, su fama se desbordó. Los años precedentes le habían enseñado cómo tratar con las chicas. Una sonrisa bonita y las tenía ganadas, solo debía seguir con eso aunque cada vez eran más. ¿Esas chicas acaso le conocían? No, solo le veían por los pasillos y cuchicheaban a su paso. Él tampoco las conocía. Y seguía importándole el volei más.

—Que pesadas —susurró Iwaizumi.

—¿Te molestan mis fans? Ah claro, como tú no tienes.

Esquivó el golpe de su amigo y luego se rió. Y podría estar pasando tiempo con alguna de esas chicas. Pero de nuevo prefería estar en una explanada jugando y armando una pelota para su amigo.

A una pequeña y recóndita parte de él le gustaba pensar que Hajime estaba celoso.

Su fama en Aobajōsai se disparó más que nunca, pero seguía prefiriendo lo que años anteriores había elegido: voleibol e Iwaizumi. Simple.

Porque daba igual que estuviera en el instituto. Daba igual que llenara el gimnasio con los gritos de sus fans. Todo daba igual. La realidad era que fue el instituto el que le enseñó que era lo suficientemente masoquista como preferir un:

«Cállate, Kusoikawa» Del malhumorado Hajime que un «Me gustas, Oikawa-san» de todas sus admiradoras.

¿Y si hubiera estado en Shiratorizawa? ¿Hubiera tenido el mismo éxito con las chicas? Seguramente sí, pero no le importaba. Porque en Shiratorizawa no hubiera tenido ningún «Kusoikawa» que preferir.

* * *

Shiratorizawa ganó el Inter High para sorpresa de nadie.

Oikawa apagó la televisión del club de voleibol. Ya no tenían nada más que ver. Aunque ver al cara de asco de Iwaizumi, Hanamaki y Matsukawa, no era mucho mejor. Mucho menos la de sus senpais.

Iwaizumi y él venían arrastrando las ganas de derrotar a Ushijima desde la secundaria. Era normal.

A Hanamaki y Matsukawa solo les había bastando un año para desear paterarle el trasero a ese engreído de Ushiwaka.

Y en ese momento, como muchas otras veces le atravesó una duda: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado en Shiratorizawa? ¿Estaría ahora celebrando su triunfo? Quizás sí, quizás no. No podía tener una certeza de eso.

—El año que viene, haremos que muerda el polvo.

La voz de Iwaizumi nunca había sonado tan segura. La risa de Hanamaki nunca había sido tan autentica y el ceño fruncido de Matsukawa nunca había sido tan marcado.

Y no sabía qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido a Shiratorizawa. Lo único que sabía era que quería llegar a segundo, ser titular y patearle el culo a Ushijima y su bonito equipo.

Eso, y que no cambiaría esos compañeros que compartían su objetivo con él, por nada del mundo.

* * *

Cuando se lesionó la rodilla tuvo miedo. Más miedo que nunca. Tenía miedo de que fuera grave y no pudiera jugar más. Que el médico le mandara reposo y rehabilitación le calmó un poco, pero solo un poco. ¿Cuántos atletas acababan su carrera por una lesión, en principio sin importancia? No quería ni pensarlo.

¿Y si esa lesión le impedía ganar nunca la inter High en el instituto? ¿Y si por esa lesión nunca levantaba un trofeo que ansiaba?

La mano de Iwaizumi le hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Perderse en suposiciones no le iban a ayudar en nada. Tenía que recuperarse y volver a armar en balón. Las dudas podían esperar.

Y quizás si nunca hubiera ido a Aobajōsai nunca hubiera tenido esa lesión, pero no le importaba. Porque era por su equipo que se recuperaría. Porque él no ganaría un trofeo, lo ganaría todo el equipo y él era quien haría el pase de la victoria.

* * *

—Este insignificante orgullo mío, será mejor que lo recuerdes.

Y tras esas palabras y advertirle acerca de Tobio y su equipo, se fue. Hablar con Ushijima siempre le ponía de mal humor. Siempre con sus metáforas, con su sinceridad insultante, con su superioridad. Con su obsesión de que debería haber sido su armador y haber entrado en Shiratorizawa. Como odiaba a ese chico. Pero ahora no podría vencerle nunca. No en Aobajōsai. Porque ya había perdido el torneo de invierno y estaba en tercero, ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Paró antes de subir al autobús que le esperaba. Preguntaría si los alumnos que buscaban habían vuelto y se iría, no quería volver a mirar ese gimnasio en el que había perdido contra el equipo de Tobio.

No era justo. Había dado más que nadie, todo el equipo lo hizo, y aun así estaban descalificados. Ya no podrían ganar la competición. Ya no podrían ganar a Ushijima. Y encima ese individuo se atrevía a cuestionar sobre sus elecciones.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Quién era él para juzgar lo que había hecho con su vida y con su carrera?

Nadie, no era nadie.

Llegó hasta el asiento donde Iwaizumi estaba sentado mirando sin ver nada por la ventana. El asiento de al lado estaba libre, guardado para él. Como siempre.

Los ojos de Hajime estaban rojos. Makki no sonreía y nunca había visto tan triste a Mattsun. Solo pensarlo le hacía querer llorar.

—No me arrepiento de nada, mucho menos de haber entrado a Aobajōsai.

Iwaizumi le miró sin entender. En otro momento, le contaría la charla con Ushijima. Hajime le sonreiría y felicitaría por su respuesta. Sin duda. Pero en ese momento y sin saber nada lo único que Hajime pudo decir era algo muy obvio.

—Pues claro, ¿por qué habrías de estarlo? Perder es una mierda, pero yo tampoco me arrepiento.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa tampoco lo harían. Claro que no. Los chicos de primero y segundo quizás sí, pero quería pensar que no.

El año que viene jugaría contra Ushijima en la universidad. De forma orgullosa diría que su equipo había sido Aobajōsai de Miyagi e iría a ver a sus kōhais jugar en el equipo de Seijou.

En ese momento solo podía pensar en que tenía unos tazones de ramen que pagar y una derrota que digerir. Pero no estaba solo. Tenía un equipo que no cambiaría por nada.

No se arrepentía, ni un poco de estar donde estaba. Aún con una derrota en sus hombros.

* * *

No pude ni podré llorar más con Haikyuu! que lo que lloré con el cap 148. Digo y diré que Aobajohsai debió ganar y ver a Iwa-chan llorando, ver a todo el equipo mal me rompió. Pero Hajime y mi bebé Kindaichi, me destrozaron. Odié mucho a Ushi en este cap y amé más que nunca a Oikawa con su respuesta. Ya le tengo cariño a Ushi, pero hay cosas que no le perdono.

Si has leído el cap 148 sabes el por qué del titulo. Creo que todos podemos dudar y poner a Oikawa solo pequeños momentos a dudar de su decisión me pareció adecuado.

Bueno y hasta aquí. Juro por mi _insignificante orgullo_ , que la week de Julio la llevaré a tiempo (?)


End file.
